Viewtiful Joe
Backstory In the original Viewtiful Joe Game, Joe is just a movie fanatic that idolizes Captain Blue, his favorite movie character. One day while watching a movie with his girlfriend, Silvia, a shadowy figure defeats Captain Blue and reaches from the screen to pull Silvia into it. Captain Blue's robot, Six Majin, is punched out of the movie by the figure, and it takes Joe back with it. Joe is confronted by Captain Blue, who gives him a V-Watch. This allows him to transform into his alter ego, Viewtiful Joe, whenever Joe says the word "henshin" (which he expands on by adding "a-go-go baby!" to the end). Joe obtains his name from his rival, Alastor, after he exclaims "Viewtiful!" at the sight of Joe's fighting skills. In-Game Story Joe was seen battling with Super Skrull alongside Amaterasu (whom he was riding on) in the 2nd opening. After reaching to Super Skrull via his stretched arm, he was going for a Red Hot Kick, but missed, and fell. He was then caught by Iron Man, with Morrigan catching Amaterasu. Gameplay 'Attacks' *'Groovy Uppercut: '''Joe performs a Dragon Punch-like move leading with his helmet. Surprisingly, Joe can combo off of this move with any aerial attack of his choice, negating the typical recovering of rising anti-air moves. He can even followup with another Groovy Uppercut. *'Air Joe: While airbone, Joe performs a series of fast attacks. '''Support Attacks *'(Projectile) Voomerang: '''Throws a charged voomerang at the opponent. Trajectory varies with button used. Can be done in midair. *'(Variety) V-Bomb/Shocking Pink: Kicks a bomb at the opponent that can explode moment later. The move can be delayed and the bomb can hit anyone, even Joe himself. *(Dash) Red-Hot Kick: His signature move, where he attacks from midair with a flying kick with him surrounded by fire. Can fly in three different directions. A new variation is added where Joe dives with both feet with fire effects and multiple hits. '''Hyper Combos *'Desperado' '(Level 1) -''' Six Machine appears with Joe's girlfriend Silvia riding on top of it. Joe then uses the cannon to fire a single, powerful laser blast at his opponent. Can be used in midair. *'Viewtiful God Hand (Level 1) '- Joe hits his opponent at close range with blue energy. This slows down the opponent. *'Mach Speed'' (Level 1)' - Joe rapidly punches his enemy at high speeds(speeds so high that it sets Joe and his opponent on fire) while lines resembling photographic film scroll along the top and bottom of the screen. Can combo off with a super jump like in TvC: UaS. Tactics Viewtiful Joe is an outstanding offensive rushdown character, he also has a very small hit box which allows him to avoid some attacks that the bigger fighters cannot. He had a weak defensive game in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, but in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, he's much improved in this area. Joe's primary drawback is that his moves do not have much range and thus like in TvC, Advancing Guards are one of his main weaknesses. He has slightly below average stamina but his outstanding aerial moves, quick movement speed and excellent projectile have made him a solid character in the early builds of the game. Sadly, Joe's moves are not as good on ground as they are in the air. Theme Song 300px Viewtiful Joe's Theme is a remix version of "Joe The Hero" '''from the original '''Viewtiful Joe. Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia *Viewtiful Joe's girlfriend, Sexy Silvia, appears in his Desperado Hyper Combo. *The Desperado Hyper Combo is similar to Iron Man's Proton Cannon Hyper Combo except that Desperado works as a single fire blast while Proton Cannon works as a beam and the obvious visual differences. *Viewtiful Joe also appeared in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes ''and ''Ultimate All-Stars. *In the second trailer, it seems that Joe shares a friendship with fellow Capcom character Amaterasu. Perhaps this is a homage to the fact both Joe and Amaterasu originate from games developed by Capcom's now shut-down Clover Studios, and more specifically, director Hideki Kamiya. *Joe also has similarities to Kirby in the SSB series, where they both face diagonally away from their opponents due to being in 2D styled games, despite rendered in 3D. MVC3 however, Joe now faces towards his opponent in most of his animations. *Joe's Hyper Combo "Viewtiful God Hand" may be a reference to "God Hand", which incidentally was also made by Clover Studios. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Joe is voiced by Tomokazu Seki in Japanese, who reprises his role from the Viewtiful Joe anime, and by Darrel Guilbeau in English. *One of his alternate costumes bear a resemblance to Captain Blue, who gave him the V Watch in the first place. *Viewtiful Joe's ending involves himself, Captain Blue, and Alastor (with Jet Black partly out of shot) acting for a Detective Joe movie run by Mojo and Spiral. Joe has trouble doing his role due to ad libing his lines for the script. *One of Viewtiful Joe's victory quotes is a fourth Wall Breach, as he says he "beat Marvel Vs. Capcom 3." *Viewtiful Joe's personality is pretty much a fourth wall breaker, not only does he know Dante as a close friend seperated by their own games, but he also seem to know that what he's in is a cross-over game, Viewtiful Joe knows the whole entire Marvel roster, because to him, their just heroes and villains of the comic book's he reads, same goes for Tatsunoko being his favorite anime heores and villains. *In addition to the fourth wall breaking, Joe being in his superhero form is a breaker for the whole game because he must be in Movie Land to get his powers, if not then he must be recorded on Camera, making the "Cameraman" more obvious in battles. *Viewtiful Joe was shown alongside Dormammu, because they both possess fire attacks and they are strongest in their own dimensions (Dormammu being in the Chaos Dimension, and Viewtiful Joe being in Movie Land). *Despite holding his pinky and thumb out, Joe is sticking both middle fingers in his Artwork. *This is the only game that Viewtiful joe has appeared in where he is not seen in his human form, officially named "Joe the Movie Lover". Category:Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:4th Wall Breakers